


Observation

by missybennet



Series: the long way round [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missybennet/pseuds/missybennet
Summary: “Do I want to know?” Sally asks Rose while she adjusts the blanket over Lily’s car seat.“Hm?” Sally nods in the general direction where Rey and Poe are standing talking to some of the Dameron’s neighbours.Modern AU





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before "Twinkies and Kisses", which makes Rey 26 in this story.

“Do I want to know?” Sally asks Rose while she adjusts the blanket over Lily’s car seat.  
“Hm?” Sally nods in the general direction where Rey and Poe are standing talking to some of the Dameron’s neighbours.  
They are all attending the annually garden party, Shara organizes.  
What once used to be a nice get together for the neighbours soon became a must go to event for everyone in a three block area.   
“Is there something we should know?” She’s only so slightly teasing.  
“No? I mean they’ve been very clingy today.” Rose points out while taking the glass her husband hands her, before he and Luke continue their discussion about who knows what.  
“But that’s nothing particularly new.” She adds.  
Especially since Rey moved to New York.  
It was like they tried to make up for all the time they aren’t able to spend together.  
“She’s holding his hand. In public.” Sally says while turning her back on the couple, facing Rose again.  
“That’s a new one.” The older woman replies in surprise, watching her best friend for a while.  
“Ever since she arrived here they have been odd. Did you know that Rey is staying with him?” Rose asks while letting her gaze wonder over the garden.  
She finds Kes playing with Philip, Karé and Snap holding small talk with the good old Miss Kelly and Shara making her round to see how everyone is doing.  
“The whole summer?” Sally asks in disbelieve.  
“Yep. Interestingly enough her Mum doesn’t seem to mind. Then again she has enough on her hands at the moment so not having Rey around is probably a good thing.”  
They both chuckle as they sit down having a perfect view over the garden and are able to watch the two friends.  
“But wouldn’t she then stay with you or Luke?”  
“Well the last time she stayed with me. Remember how that turned out and Luke is busy moving.”  
“I smell a bigger fish here.”  
“We'll see.”  
Sally ponders for a moment if she should share the rather random conversation she had with Rey a couple of weeks ago but decides against it.  
The implied topic of the conversation made it clear that Rey wouldn’t be too happy if too many ears heard about it.  
“Shara would be over the moon if the two ever end up dating.”  
“Yeah not only her.”  
“Speaking of her.” Sally comments as she spots the older woman walk over to them.

“Anyone interested in a fresh round of coffee?” Rey asks with Poe close by typing on his phone.  
“A wonderful idea. You know how this odd thing works.” Shara pads Rey’s hand fondly before turning back to Rose and Sally.  
The young couple makes their way to the house quietly talking and randomly touching the other ones hand.  
A gesture that doesn’t go unnoticed by Rose.

“Would you mind holding my glass?” Rose takes Sally’s glass listing to what Shara is telling her about the new article she just read.  
Something about new ideas regarding Airplane design.

As Sally reaches the entrance of the house she hears Rey’s laughter fill the house.  
Too curious for her own good Sally halts at the bathroom door watching the couple in the kitchen.  
She watches her friends more closely, finding their way around one another more and more adorable.  
There is this certain, somewhat new, intimacy between the two friends and Sally really needs to have a long conversation about all this with Rey.  
Even though Rey hasn’t told her, Sally is very sure that her best friend is very much in love with Poe.

In a moment the atmosphere changes and she feels like an intruder of a rather private moment.  
She can’t hear what they’re talking about as they’re whispering.  
And suddenly she’s a witness of a very intimate moment, as Rey and Poe share a kiss.  
As soon as her brain registers what is going on she leaves the house making sure she closes the front door rather quietly to ensure no one would intrude on this moment.  
Taking a deep breath she agrees with herself not to tell anyone what she just saw.  
And the bathroom could wait another five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well here I'm back with a little something.  
> Spring break is around the corner so y'all might be in for another treat.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
